


Don't Touch Him

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [9]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Darkiplier Gets Pissed, Healing Kiss, Loss of Control, M/M, Nightmares, Other Personalities Mark Has Appear, Protectiveness, The First Dark That Shows Isn't Dark, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thinks something is very wrong with Darkiplier when he sees him; he doesn't know how right he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Him

Mark was barely staying awake; that last convention really drained him of energy and all he wants now is sleep, but he's been trying not to for the past 6 hours. Something felt strange in his mind; something fouler and wickeder than what he's used to and he was hoping--no praying--that it was nothing he needed to be concerned about. He had been awake for nearly 22 hours at this point and his body just couldn't take it anymore and he passed out on his bed.

* * *

When he jolted awake, he knew he was in a nightmare. It looked and felt like the ones Darkiplier makes, but...something was off. Mark glanced around and saw Dark standing with his back to him, arms folded behind his back and held in place by his hands. "Dark?" He hushed to his evil half, not really wanting to alert him to his presents, but that strange feeling that something was wrong wasn't leaving. He glanced to Mark over his shoulder, a gentle smile pulling on his lips before he turned to fully face him. "Hello, Mark. How have you been?" Mark hesitated slightly. "I've been okay." "Good, good." Dark spoke as he started to walk towards Mark and the YouTuber took a few paces back.

Upon seeing this, Dark scowled. "Can't have you doing that now." He snapped his fingers and what seemed like vines sprung out of the ground, snaring Mark's wrists, arms, and legs, making him scream in pain as the thorns dug deep into his skin. He tried to hold in tears as the burning pain racked his body, glancing down to the vines on his legs, getting a little closer to his groin before sinking further into the meat of his thighs, blood starting to drip down his legs; his arms and wrists as well as he felt the uncountable bites of the thorns dig harder into his naked skin. Dark chuckled softly as he got closer to Mark. "What's the matter, my sweet? I thought you wanted something from me?"

Mark swallowed as his fear started to grow. The being in front of him wasn't Darkiplier; it was only coping his image. "What have you done to Darkiplier?" The thing in front of him smirked, reaching up his hand as he said, "I got rid of him; he wasn't doing what he was suppose to be. But I'll fix that right away..." He was just about to touch Mark's cheek when something growled loudly and a blur of black tossed the other being back; it was then that the bound male saw a familiar back hidden in a black t-shirt. "Dark!" Said male spun on his heel and his whole face softened. "Are you okay, Mark?" He softly asked as he cupped his face in his hands, knowing that that thing over there had hurt his creator. "Besides how I currently am now, yes, I'm fine." Dark carefully placed a couple of fingers on the vines and cursed.

"I can't get them off while he's still alive." "Alive? Wait, Dark, are you--" "It's the only way, darling. He's too strong for you to banish from your mind; I have to." Mark swallowed as he saw how torn Dark was; he wanted his creator to be free, but at the same time, he knew to actually do that he has to do something that makes Mark hate him. After a moment, Fischbach sighed. "Do it, if it's the only way. I'll forgive you this time." "No you won't. You'll send your precious little pet back into the cage I found him in. In fact, it's already too late!" Suddenly, the being was gone, but Dark didn't move as there was a loud crack and the thing was flung over Dark's shoulder. Mark snapped his head to the right and his eyes went wide. "Google, keep him safe." "Acknowledged." Googliplier spoke as he stood beside Mark, his eyes not leaving the threat.

Dark growled wildly as he felt his rage take over.  _Shit...I didn't want Mark to see this..._ He's never lost control before so Mark's never seen him like this. He could feel Mark's eyes on his form as he gripped his head of a moment as he let out a yelp of pain; it always hurt when he lost control when he was enraged like this. Mark watched in curious horror as Dark's nails grew and darkened, turning into black claws as his some of his teeth lengthened and became sharper. It looked like his teeth had partly turned into a wolf's. He flicked his eyes, which were black curtains, to Mark before giving all of his attention to the enemy in Mark's mind. "You signed your death wish when you chose Mark to be your target, filth." "Says the caged animal." Dark chuckled, a wickedness that scared Mark to no end lacing it.

"There's a reason I'm caged." Suddenly, Dark flashed away and the other being followed; seconds later a sound that was a cross of cracking thunder and a C4 explosion echoed throughout the area, nearly deafening Mark. Taking a momentary glance from the fight in front of him, Markiplier casted his eyes up to Googliplier, unsure if he should be letting his guard down at all with him so close; if there was any one that wanted to kill him, it would be Googlipler. "Your fear is understandable, but not required. As long as Darkiplier as emotions for you, I am no threat to you; he's already proven to be significantly stronger than me, even more so now." Googliplier explained as his eyes tracked every movement the clashing duo made. There as a shout and Mark knew it was his evil half. "Dark! Hang in there!"

He felt as his heart was slamming against his chest as he saw Dark grab at his right arm, pulling his hand away to see it wet with blood. Another animal growl rumbled out of his throat and he sprung once more at his target, Mark flinching a little at the ear-splitting crack that followed the impact. Mark couldn't keep up with the fight at all--both of them were moving too fast--but he did know when it ended. There was a very wet sound before Dark landed on his feet, a shower of blood raining down both on and behind him seconds before a limp body slammed into the ground.

He walked over to Mark, the vines vanishing once he touched his cheek, and gave him a soft smile. Googliplier had glanced behind himself and disappeared, but Mark didn't care. "Are you okay, Dark?" Before he could reply, a small gun Mark's seen before was right in Dark's face. "Warfstache? What are you doing?" He said nothing, his expression hard. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him, Wilford. But, I understand how you feel." Dark spoke and Mark realized that he sounded out of breath. Turning to face him again, Mark yelped as Dark collapsed, catching him in his arms and gently lowering him to the ground. "Dark? Can you hear me? Hey, Dark!" His face was twisted in pain as he panted hard, blood stains on his face and arms, the rest hidden in the black of his clothing, but the wounds still clearly visible. He started coughing and suddenly blood shot out of his mouth. "Dark!"

"Google!" He called and an instant later, he was back, though uneasy to be so close to Warfstache. "Google, what's wrong with Darkiplier?" "It seems he has suffered internal injuries. Nothing can be done for him." The monotone explanation made Mark's heart drop. "I don't believe that!" "Mark..." Dark weakly spoke as he fought off more coughs, his hand reaching up to cup Mark's cheek. "He's right...there's nothing you can do for me." "I'm not just gonna sit here and let you die!" Mark half sobbed as he pulled Dark closer to him, afraid to loose this part of who he was. Dark laughed weakly, his life fading faster than Mark would've liked. "You've grown so strong, darling. What do you have to be afraid of?" "Loosing you! I'm only strong because you help me be strong! I can't loose you..." Mark's voice cracked as he shouted his words, holding Dark close as he pressed his face against Dark's; his skin felt colder than normal.

"I'm not gonna make it, darling, no matter what you do so please don't cry. It spoils your handsome face." Darkiplier was trying to cheer him up with sweet words, but if he lost him nothing would ever be able to bring back his smile. Dark felt his eyes closing and that made Mark squeak in panic. "I've got a few moments left, Mark, if you wanted to tell me something." Mark shook his head. "I wanna do something." Dark smiled softly. "I'm yours to use, Mark. Go ahead." Mark nodded as he closed the small distance between them and kissed Dark on the lips with all the love and passion he could fit into it; and much to everyone's surprise the two started to glow.

Mark kept his lips on Dark's, letting all of his love and feelings for Dark flow into the kiss and the glow got brighter until it suddenly faded away. "What..?" Dark questioned once Mark's mouth left his, feeling as his injuries closed and healed, his strength returning to him. "Incredible. Mark's kiss seems to have healed all of your injuries, Darkiplier." Dark locked his eyes, now human with black iris's, with Mark's and saw the smile grow on his lips. "You don't get to die until I let you, Darkiplier. And that's the end of that." Dark, after a moment, returned the smile. "So long as you're happy, then your wish is my command, darling."


End file.
